There's Nothing Like SpellOTape
by shaunalease1
Summary: A Draco/Harry fan fiction story post-war during a time when out of the closet gay wizards were scarce due to the fear left from the rise of Lord Voldemort. Harry finds himself desparate for a steady partner and he decides to join a wizard dating agency.


**There's Nothing Like Spell-O-Tape Ch 1: Confessions of a Gay Wizard**

In the wizarding world, there was no easy way to date. Especially for gay wizards and not many were out at the time due to the tensions in the air that still remained after the Dark Lord's demise. Wizards and witches alike who had feelings for those of their own kind, gender and special abilities, were scared to come out of the closet considering all of the animosity it would generate. They didn't want have to fight another war. But for Harry Potter, on the other hand, he was out and proud. He didn't care what people thought. He lost too many friends and family from the war and he didn't need to lose himself along with them. He had a few boyfriends, but none lasted more than a couple of weeks. Most of the guys Harry had dated were only in it for the sex for the same reason the majority of gay witches and wizards remained in hiding. Sex was quick, they didn't have to get attached, and then it was over and they never had to see their consensual partners ever again except for the off chances of meeting at bars or at famous wizarding hangouts. Harry didn't necessarily want lifelong commitment at this stage in his life, but a steady boyfriend for a few months at least would be nice. He had literally tried every way of meeting people to no avail.

Harry had matured a lot both physically and mentally since the war. His black untidy hair was still untidy but it fell in ringlets just under shoulder length. He no longer wore his black-rimmed glasses and had his vision corrected with the newest spell for curing such things. Of course he was going to try it out seeing as he invented it himself. He had a little stubble on his face and didn't like it without the stubble anymore. It made him feel more grown up and his partners told him it made him ruggedly handsome. This was just the kind of look Harry was going for. He knew he was attractive but it wouldn't hurt to hear it every once in a while. He quite frequently got comments about his looks, most of the time from men he wouldn't even consider dating nor sleeping with. Harry didn't do much for work except for inventing new spells to make things more convenient whenever he stumbled upon them. He didn't even have to think really. The spells just came to him.

Money was not an issue seeing as the Ministry of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, gave him a great sum of money after defeating the greatest dark wizard of their time and many times to come. He had money of his own of course, that his deceased parents had left for him before they passed. He didn't have much memory of his parents except for the spare photos he had framed throughout his home. He also had pictures of his late godfather, Sirius Black, whose name was finally cleared after being accused of being a death eater for over a decade. He had two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger from their days at Hogwarts together. They still kept in touch and his best friends were married to each other so whenever he wanted to see one of them he knew where to find them both. They had two children together, Mathilda and Shane Weasley and they both had reddish-brown hair, a perfect mix between father and mother.

Come to think of it, he hadn't paid the Weasley's a visit in a long time. They told Harry he could come whenever he wanted and the didn't need to call first. Ron fancied the muggle telephone and carried a portable one wherever he went. Harry gathered up a few things to carry him over a few nights, knowing they wouldn't let him leave without at least spending a week or more. He packed one of the framed photos of his parents because he took one everywhere. Truth of the matter is, he couldn't sleep without it being the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
